


Дети Хоул

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slavery, Were-Creatures, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Фентези-слейв-АУ с римским уклоном. Тесею дарят раба.
Relationships: Abernathy/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. Торг

**Author's Note:**

> Тотал!АУ, оборотни, сравнения с котом, ксено, элементы футфетиша, ньютеселита-Все-Сложно с фиктивным браком и уклоном в ньюлиту, Тесей магнолия.

Если меня спросят, зачем он меня купил, то я отвечу: не зачем, а почему. Потому что для одних способ отвлечься от проблем — это охота или обед, а для других — бездумная покупка вещей. Или людей.

— Мелкого куда? — поинтересовался Шустрый Хэмворт, дергая меня за поводок. Он был подручный, подлиза и зазывала. И просто скотина, если кто-то поинтересуется моим мнением (которое никто не спрашивал, конечно же). И то, что ошейник был застегнут слишком туго, так что я с трудом мог сглатывать, тоже мало кого волновало. Уже хотелось, чтобы они определились, поставили меня к какому-нибудь столбу или куда-то еще и оставили в покое. И ошейник перестегнули, потому что сам я до замка дотянуться не мог. У меня все еще сильно болел тот огрызок языка, который мне «великодушно» оставили, и я старался поменьше двигать головой. Зато синяки уже почти сошли, а переломов я, слава шальному и двуликому Щайду, не заработал. Как я потом понял, меня брали достаточно аккуратно, и очевидно, что для перепродажи. Не привязывали к лошадиным хвостам, не ломали кости, только заарканили и, когда я едва не выкусил кадык Гуннару, отрезали язык и надели намордник. По-моему, чтобы не слушать, что я им потом выскажу, а не чтобы защититься от укусов. Не знаю. Но после намордника ошейник уже не ощущался таким унизительным, да и к связанным рукам я почти привык.

— На солнце не выставляй, в обморок упадет, — ответил Гуннар, даже не обернувшись.

Первое время я удивлялся, как он ухитряется сразу понимать, о ком из его «товаров» идет речь и где находится каждый, потом перестал. Торговец должен уметь обращаться с тем, чем торгует, верно? Даже если он выглядит скорее как ярмарочный воин с широченными плечами, огромными ладонями и толстой шеей. Одевался он тоже как воин, в кожаное подобие доспехов, а его шагов никто и никогда не мог расслышать.

Пожалуй, этот человек сам по себе был главной причиной отсутствия побегов его «товара» и бунтов его людей. Никому не хотелось проверять, как именно он может бить, если всерьез этого захочет, и когда он найдет тебя, если ты сбежишь. Гуннар ни разу за все то время, что я его видел, не вернулся с охоты без добычи.

— Ладно, под навесом посажу.

Хэмворт намотал поводок на кулак, вынуждая меня идти вплотную к нему. Этой скотине нравилось ощущать контроль над «товаром», который ему не принадлежал и принадлежать не будет, и я, не удержавшись от искушения, щелкнул зубами у него над ухом. Зря, конечно… Потом еще десяток вздохов подряд я смог сделать лишь с огромным трудом — удар у Шустрого Хэмворта был поставлен хорошо, особенно удар под дых.

— Сидишь здесь. Молчишь… хотя ты и так молчишь. — Шустрый Хэмворт ухмыльнулся и с явным знанием дела дернул меня за поводок, заставив рухнуть на колени прежде, чем я смог его укусить.

Скотина.

Просто. Грубая. Омерзительная. Самодовольная. Скотина!

Я дождусь своего, можешь не сомневаться. Когда придут наши воины, ты побежишь впереди собственных детей, но я найду тебя. Поверь мне, я знаю того, кто найдет тебя для меня, и я тебя убью. Лично. Отрезав тебе язык и вырвав ноздри. Заставив подавиться твоим же членом. И ты умрешь не сразу… да, не сразу. Да…

Хлесткий удар концом поводка по лицу заставил меня зашипеть от боли. Я дернулся назад и едва не повис на ошейнике, задыхаясь от врезавшегося под кадык ремня.

— Сверкать глазами ты будешь на свою хозяйку, малыш, — снисходительно проговорил Хэмворт, пока я содрогался от ударов по плечам и животу и от невозможности сделать вдох. Связанные за спиной руки не позволяли мне даже вцепиться в поводок.

Скотина. Я убью тебя. Сам…

В голове зашумело, я никак не мог встать — доставал до земли только пальцами ног, но этого было недостаточно. И даже когда Хэмворт отпустил меня, грубо толкнув в грудь, я оказался не в силах стоять и почти рухнул под цветастый навес.

Под навесом было даже хорошо, пусть и тесно. Лучи безжалостно бьющего в глаза солнца сюда не добирались, а Хэмворт развязал мне руки и слегка ослабил ошейник. Правда, сдвинуться с места не дал, схватив за челюсть и придирчиво осмотрев мое лицо. Ну и что он там хотел увидеть, кроме синяка, который уже наверняка зреет поперек переносицы? Кому он меня собирается продавать в таком виде?

Радовало одно — точно не в гарем. В гарем продают женщин, это во-первых, и более гладких и красивых, это во-вторых. Например, Хиссту продали какой-то парочке, которая начала ощупывать ее грудь, едва отойдя от места торга. Да, все-таки так лучше и больше шансов сбежать.

Обдумав что-то свое, Хэмворт продел в кольцо на моем ошейнике тонкую цепочку с браслетами. Я не успел толком осознать, что происходит, но он успел застегнуть их на моих запястьях так, что я мог держать руки только у самого горла и никак иначе.

— Вот так. Хм… Чего-то не хватает… А, точно, забыл.

Он отошел в сторону и вернулся с куском ткани, которой закрыл мне глаза. Я замотал головой, пытаясь стянуть повязку под издевательские смешки, но не смог: слишком плотно она сидела, а руками я не доставал. Он нарочно. Точно нарочно. Зачем? Я уже видел, как продают рабов, да и посидел под таким же навесом на паре других площадей, и ни разу меня так не… упаковывали. Это ведь не потому, что я опять попытался кусаться? Можно подумать, большая проблема!

Или меня уже продали, просто я еще не знаю кому.

Эта мысль вызвала нервную дрожь, и я стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоиться. Нет, вряд ли. Просто у них настроение такое. И вообще, разве это мое дело?

Я постарался сосредоточиться на теплом боке соседа по несчастью. Вот бок, я могу коснуться локтем ребер и чувствую плечом плечо. Сосед заговорил, но тихо и неразборчиво, и отпихнул меня. Ладно, тогда просто сидеть, вычленяя из общего гула хоть что-то понятное.

Цокот копыт, скрип колес, разговоры — слов я никак не мог разобрать. Меня накрыла неестественная глухота. Такое со мной уже было… Когда я стоял перед Предводителем и видел его глаза первый раз, я точно так же не мог понять, что именно он мне говорил.

Успокоиться. Надо успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Я не могу ни на что повлиять, но должен хотя бы осознавать происходящее, а не пускать на самотек.

Прошло какое-то немыслимое количество времени. У меня затекли руки, я несколько раз пытался встать, чтобы размяться, но меня отпихивали назад. Не били — и на том спасибо. У меня и так ныло все тело, огрызок языка, кажется, разбух. Хотелось пить, но я уже привык, что поят ближе к закату. А когда закат? Непонятно: повязка слишком плотная, чтобы различить, насколько ярко светит солнце. Но вроде бы еще день, и становится все жарче.

Меня дернули за руки, стаскивая со скамьи, и я едва успел выровняться. Все. Пришла моя очередь… Кто-то меня выбрал?

Меня ткнули в спину, выводя на солнце. Потом молча перевели, кажется, через мостовую, на которой я успел запнуться о колею, потом дальше по перегретым камням. Вокруг шумели голоса, меня придерживали за плечо, не позволяя сделать ни единого лишнего шага. Это явно был не Хэмворт… Гуннар? Лично? Вряд ли, этот не снизойдет.

Мы ушли в сторону от голосов и остановились в тени на гладком прохладном полу. Неподалеку журчала вода, и я попытался облизнуться, но язык болезненно ударился о губы — и больше ничего. Рука на моем плече сместилась на загривок и ультимативно потянула меня вниз.

Теперь я стоял у чьих-то ног на коленях и склонив голову, упираясь подбородком в кулаки скованных рук. Меня лениво поглаживали по загривку, как какое-то животное. Меня затрясло от унижения, я попытался было дернуться, но гладившая ладонь тут же сжалась на шее, не позволяя шевельнуться.

К нам кто-то приблизился. Похоже — мужчина, слишком уж шаг тяжелый и размеренный. А почему Хэмворт говорил про хозяйку? Или это кто-то еще…

— Приветствую тебя, Укус Бездны. Ты рано, — заговорил кто-то, обращаясь явно к моему… провожатому. Да, пусть это будет провожатый. Спутник!

— Решил не задерживаться. — Второй голос принадлежал Гуннару. Значит, все-таки он. Очень странное обращение. — Я посоветовался. Они указали на него.

— Ты шутишь? Что я с ним буду делать? И зачем вы его били?

Какой заботливый! Не нравится, когда товар плохо выглядит? И я что, подарок?!

— Он кусается, но все зависит от хорошей руки. Не смотри на меня так, я не предлагаю тебе необучаемое животное! Ты хотел секретаря и… — Он запнулся и сделал паузу. — Помощника, который знает языки и понятлив. Он из горного поселения.

Они оба замолчали. Я поднял голову, пользуясь тем, что меня перестали держать так крепко. Чья-то рука легла на мой лоб, заставляя запрокинуть голову еще немного сильнее.

— Еще и Отвержение Слова…

— Он заговорит, когда ты ему позволишь.

— Отойдем.

Они ушли, и журчащая вода почти полностью заглушала их разговор, как я ни напрягал слух. Я встал, пользуясь пусть и временной, но свободой, и пошел на звук, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Через какое-то время они замолчали, и я тоже замер. Заметили? Договорились обо всем?

Рядом со мной кто-то прошел, напоследок снисходительно встрепав мои волосы. Я даже не успел расслышать шаги, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отшатнуться. Тем более что за мой спиной тоже кто-то стоял, и я, сделав шаг назад, уперся в него лопатками.

Широкая ладонь подхватила меня под подбородок, аккуратно поднимая голову. Потом я почувствовал, как цепочка кандалов отходит от ошейника вместе с разомкнувшимся кольцом, и я наконец-то смог опустить руки. Локти сразу же отозвались болью, но это пройдет, это просто затекли мышцы.

А потом с меня сняли повязку, и я смог разглядеть своего нового «хозяина».


	2. Равнина и Горы

Если меня спросят, зачем я его взял, я не смогу ответить. Когда я просил Гуннара Укус Бездны привезти мне горного кота, я не имел в виду человека, который похож на горного кота разве что кусачестью.

Это была одна из ночей Новолуния, самое начало сезона жары, и мы по традиции собрались на апеллу. На порогах наших домов и логовищ уже стояла война, но никому не хотелось об этом думать. Да и какая война может быть с горными поселениями, где до сих пор доят только коз и не умеют выращивать хлеб? Но шаманы у них всегда были сильными, особенно шаманы-пророки, так что попытки завоевать их разбивались о простую неспособность найти и поймать жителей гор. Они уходили тайными тропами прежде, чем мы могли подобраться, а поселения развеивались миражом, как только мы переступали магическую черту.

Равнина и горы лежали как на чаше весов, в шатком равновесии. Горцы подходили вплотную к нашим городам, но не могли перейти уже нашей черты, определенной не шаманами, а воинами. Они сжигали несколько деревень, мы угоняли их коз и людей, которых могли поймать. Были и те, кто торговал с ними, а мой брат уходил туда, чтобы изучать своих животных и растения, как будто ему было их мало на равнинах.

Но мир меняется, и в горах начал просыпаться старый дракон, а значит, нужно было что-то делать. Дракон был древнее этих гор, и самые высокие из вершин выросли из его чешуи. Когда он встанет, и горы, и равнина превратятся в единое целое, захваченное смертью. Дракону не нужны люди, ему нужен простор и тысячные стада диких тварей. И его подруга, которая давно погибла. Ее убил Ворон, решивший, что древние твари должны умирать или спать, а не летать в небесах, принадлежащих теперь птицам. А дракон на тысячелетия замер в отчаянии.

И теперь он просыпается. Об этом говорят птицы, об этом говорит дрожь гор. Но горные не поймут нас, если мы просто придем, чтобы вершить ритуалы усыпления, они подумают, что мы хотим их захватить. Что ж, отчасти это правда, нам гораздо удобнее считать горы одной из провинций, а не отдельными территориями со своим управлением. Может быть, горные шаманы и так знают о драконе и поддерживают его, надеясь на милость древнейшего существа.

Но на апеллу мы пришли веселиться, а не думать об этом. Волчицы украшали свои гривки косами и плетеными шнурами, на их изящных запястьях позвякивали браслеты, подобранные точно в тон шерсти. Волки не отставали от них, кое у кого я заметил кольца даже на хвосте и задних лапах! Я и сам не чураюсь украшений, особенно во время праздников. Они помогают отвлечься и вспомнить, что тело предназначено не только для убийства или выживания, но и для наслаждений.

Когда ночь уже перевалила за середину, а наша стая была изрядно пьяна, речь зашла и о моей семье, хотя обычно эту тему обходят стороной. Все обо всем знают и молчат, и лучше бы молчали не так сочувственно. Женщина, которую я люблю, любит моего брата не меньше, чем меня, и она не сможет выносить волчонка. Это печально и непоправимо, так что говорить не о чем.

— Тебе надо отвлечься, Упрямец, — после череды вздохов поднял лапу Укус Бездны. Его темно-серая шерсть распушилась и немного завилась от влаги: он недавно купался и вернулся обсушиться, а заодно и послушать, что говорят.

— Н-ну? — Я не был склонен к задушевным разговорам. Возможно, мне тогда стоило сделать то, что я и хотел — уйти и посидеть в одиночестве, а лучше пробежаться сквозь лес, перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья и распугивая зайцев. Но вместо этого я просто выпил еще. Настойки на пяти священных травах пробирали даже нас, неся телу расслабленность и легкий жар, а разуму и душе покой.

— Хочешь, я что-нибудь тебе привезу? Твой брат предлагал тебе завести животное, чтобы дом не пустовал?

— Конечно нет. Его твари меня боятся, как и почти все животные, обладающие хоть зачатками разума. Хорошо еще, что лошади быстро привыкают! — Я резко отставил в сторону флягу и вытянул лапы, потягиваясь, чтобы скрыть досаду и раздражение.

— Я знаю одну тварь, которая не испугается. 

Гуннар перевернулся на спину, открывая пушистую грудь и впалый живот. Хитрец. Знает, как заставить меня не думать о драке. Драться с ним сложно, он не только хитер, но и безжалостен и к себе, и к противнику, так что мы старались друг друга не задевать. Я не трону того, кто выкажет уважение и нежелание биться, а ему, кажется, было все равно, что его посчитают трусом.

— Меня не боятся люди, и они у меня в доме есть.

— Если ты о брате, то он тебя как раз боится. Или ты о рабах?

— О рабах. И о брате. 

Я встал и навис над ним. Наши морды почти соприкасались, и я отчетливо видел белесую манишку, начинающуюся под самым подбородком Укуса Бездны и постепенно растворяющуюся в лохматой шерсти на груди. Моя шерсть была более гладкой, без такого богатого светлого подпуха, не линяющего даже летом. Укус Бездны пришел с севера, там гораздо холоднее, поэтому летом он или уходил в горы, или почти не вылезал из озер.

— Ты считаешь их людьми… ну, неважно. Я говорю о горных котах, которых очень сложно поймать, но можно приручить. Они бесстрашны, и за ними стоят многие духи. Не один ли из них дал тебе имя, Упрямец?

— Нет. Это была Сова, а не Кот. Ты предлагаешь мне корзинку забот и считаешь это развлечением?

— Да! 

Укус Бездны посмотрел мне в глаза, и в них я не увидел ни капли раскаяния или сомнения. Действительно, что может быть логичнее, чем взять на себя еще проблему, если у тебя их и так много. Где одна, там и две, верно?

Мы помолчали. Укус Бездны был неплохим волком и хорошим бойцом, и, похоже, он искренне пытался мне помочь — в отличие от многих, кто только вздыхает и использует чужие неприятности как источник для протухших сплетен.

— Хорошо. Привези мне горного кота. Если он не испугается, я его возьму.

— Не испугается, — приглушенно засмеялся Укус Бездны и перевернулся на брюхо, сметая пушистым хвостом горку запасенного хвороста.

Он… почти не солгал. Он привез мне горного. Горного человека.

В первый момент, разглядев его, стоящего на коленях, скованного и лишенного зрения, я даже не хотел ни о чем спрашивать. Это была дурная шутка, из-за которой следовало оскорбиться и изгнать Гуннара со своей территории. Как волк я не мог этого сделать, потому что Укус Бездны не нарушил никаких законов, но как человек я мог гораздо больше, а Гуннар, как я знал, платил далеко не все, что должен был казне!

— Ты шутишь? Что я с ним буду делать? И зачем вы его били?

Я не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы не напугать человека. Гуннар нес какую-то чушь про секретаря, понятливость и языки. Потом, когда мы отошли, он бурно убеждал меня, что именно на этого человека указала Сова, и что он родился под лапой горного кота, и что это именно то, что мне нужно. Я ему верил — несмотря на странности, Гуннар Укус Бездны был неплохим шаманом, и духи разговаривали с ним охотно, особенно когда он просил их указать ему правильную добычу. И он все еще хотел мне помочь, а не развлечься за мой счет.

Тем временем человек встал, и я видел, что ему неудобно идти, он растерян и не понимает, что происходит. Этого не понимал и я, поэтому просто наблюдал, как человек подходит ближе, настороженный и действительно чем-то похожий на кота. Некрупный, как и большинство горных, с довольно мягкими чертами лица и выразительной пластикой. Я принюхался.

Человек пах потом, немного болью, старой тканью, выделанной кожей. Ни следа болезни или серьезного страха, хотя, как я знал, горные нередко заболевают, попадая на Равнину. Здесь для них слишком жарко и тесно, совсем другая вода и пища. Возможно, он просто не успел заболеть или был от природы крепким, пусть и довольно мелким. Но вот отсутствие страха…

Ему было чего бояться. Некоторые люди сторонятся меня, как и животные, а этот шел навстречу даже с любопытством. Что он собирается делать? Подслушать разговор? Бежать?

Гуннар ухмыльнулся и махнул мне на прощание рукой, попутно потрепав мое новое приобретение по чуть слипшимся волосам. Он и так уже понял, что я принимаю подарок, и не счел нужным дожидаться слов. Когда-нибудь я ему это припомню, но не сейчас.

Я проскользнул за спину человека и дождался, пока он сам на меня наткнется. Сейчас стало ясно, что я выше его почти на голову: мой подбородок уперся ему в макушку. Перехватив его голову, чтобы не убежал, я начал постепенно снимать упаковку. Все эти ошейники и цепи реагируют на правильные слова, а не на грубую силу, так что рабы не могут снять кандалы сами. А вот повязка была самая обычная, из темно-синей плотной ткани.

Человек в моих руках вздохнул и зашипел, медленно опуская руки и поднимая голову, чтобы разглядеть меня. Я тоже отступил, вглядываясь в зеленоватые глаза. Они были совсем человеческими, а я ожидал увидеть вертикальные зрачки…

— Я буду звать тебя Абернети, — подумав, сказал я ему. Он пожал плечами, не понимая, что я вкладываю в это имя.

Абернети. «Почти оборотень».


	3. Дочь ворона

Равнинные жили тесно, и равнинные жили грустно, в этом у меня не было никаких сомнений. Что это такое — жить в городе, где стены сдавливают небо над тобой, как обрывы ущелья, и единственная радость от них — это то, что они дают тень. Не всегда, не везде, но дают же! Огромное и яркое, почти как в горах, солнце бьет в глаза и по макушке, вынуждая людей скрываться внутри перегретых зданий. От крупной кладки рыжих стен и по вечерам веет теплом.

Я погладил крупный шершавый камень под чьим-то окном и поднял голову. В доме было целых два этажа, и прямо надо мной сидела, нахохлившись, крупная черно-серая птица с красноватым клювом. Она посмотрела на меня, наклоняя голову то вправо, то влево, и с шумом зачесалась под крылом. Правильно. Что ее во мне вообще могло бы заинтересовать или испугать?

Вздохнув, я пошел дальше, обреченно ожидая очередного всплеска внимания от людей. Кто мне скажет, почему каждый раз, когда я иду на рынок, на меня начинают пялиться?! Да, я мельче местных и бледный, но первое еще не порок, а второе вообще поправимо, я просто еще не успел загореть! И не надо меня дергать за рукав, требуя, чтобы я немедленно оценил ваши яблоки, или что там у вас! Тут вообще не умеют выращивать яблоки, они слишком большие и сладкие, кто такое в принципе ест?!

В горах торги обычно начинались с утра и днем прекращались, потому что всем нужно было разъезжаться и расходиться, и никто не хотел искать тропу в темноте, освещенной только огромными гроздьями звезд. На Равнине предпочитали начинать днем, сразу после того, как немного спадала жара, и расходились уже глубокой ночью. Улицы тогда освещались масляными фонарями, чей свет делал стены домов еще более рыжими и какими-то рыхлыми, так и призывающими взобраться по ним на крышу и смотреть на гуляющих внизу людей. Но — нельзя. Я пробовал, меня сдернули багром и обругали, хорошо еще не приняли за вора. Надо будет забраться на нашу… попозже.

Базарная площадь была огромной и вмещала в себя больше людей, чем я видел на клановых собраниях, а видел я немало. Какие-то совершенно бесконечные лотки, палатки, расстеленные прямо на земле тряпки со старьем и фруктами, кибитки кочевников, «украшенные» визжащими чумазыми детьми и привязанными лошадьми и ослами, маленькие домики ремесленников, откуда выглядывали женщины, старательно занятые вышивкой или ткачеством и одновременно — болтовней с соседками. Они всегда замечали меня первыми и начинали причитать, что меня надо немедленно накормить, напоить и (вот последнее меня больше всего настораживало) спать уложить. Нет уж! Нет, я нормальный мужчина, я люблю красивых женщин, но не вот этих же! И вообще, я приходил на базар по делу, а не поболтать.

— Ой, Абернети пришел! А ты опять за мясом? Или за специями? Слушай, а ты не знаешь, к чему снится, что я упала с лошади, а эта лошадь на меня как напрыгнет! — окликнула меня черноволосая необъятных размеров женщина, едва помещающаяся в своей каморке с веретеном и прялкой.

Ну, началось. Я вжал голову в плечи и ускорил шаг. Если отвлечься, эти гарпии кого хочешь заговорят, и я в итоге не успею к ужину, а это чревато проблемами. И вообще, с чего они взяли, что я разбираюсь в снах? Я же не шаман!

— А это, Инзеда, потому что мужа надо чаще ублажать. Вещий сон! — расхохоталась ее соседка, не отрываясь от разминания ногами глины. — Не приставай к мальчику, не для тебя деревце росло!

Мальчику. Ненавижу это обращение. Равнинные почему-то считали, что если мужчина не ростом с коня, то это мальчишка. Я зло фыркнул и пошел дальше. Бороду, что ли, отрастить? За ней ухаживать надо, но зато никто не назовет мальчиком. Или, может, палку с собой носить, чтобы каждую вот такую можно было осадить по губам?

Но и это тоже нельзя, и не потому, что я такой уж добрый и никогда не подниму руку на женщину (бывают такие женщины, от которых лучше вообще убегать как можно быстрее), а потому, что этого не поймут. Я не имел права даже огрызнуться, чтобы все эти торговки не кинулись жаловаться моему хозяину на недостойное поведение его собственности. Крикливые ябеды.

В нос мне ударил смрад — смесь запахов огромных местных цветов, вяленого мяса, человеческого и конского пота, гнилых фруктов, затхлой воды и нагретого камня. Я невольно поморщился и закрыл нос рукой, стараясь дышать ртом. Местный воздух был совсем не похож на привычный, чистый и прохладный, которым хотелось дышать бесконечно. Я прошел мимо кибиток, увернулся от назойливо тянущихся ко мне рук их малолетних обитателей, обогнул длинный ряд сидящих на земле торговцев с их подковами, веерами, огромными желтыми фруктами, источающими одуряющий запах, обувью и образцами тканей и оказался, наконец, возле прилавков под навесами.

— Овощи, овощи покупаем! Вы, да-да, вы, не отходите, посмотрите! Прекрасный размер, прекрасная упругость!

Я даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, что там предлагают. Ну что за день, все говорят про какое-то распутство, как будто у равнинных больше ни о чем мыслей нет.

— Абернети, ты опять со списком? Дай сюда, я тебе помогу, я все знаю, где цены какие, где лучшее продают!

Это уже Экнет подскочил, местный зазывала и помогала. Я ему сразу не поверил! Он, конечно, поможет, но в итоге купишь все у его родни — ее у него какое-то немыслимое количество. От него я сбежал, укрывшись за пегой коровой, которую вели к выходу на простом веревочном аркане. Корова смотрела вокруг осоловелыми глазами и громко мычала, отмахиваясь перепачканным в навозе хвостом, так что ее новому хозяину доставалось немало нелестных слов и о нем, и о его скотине.

И не было у меня никаких списков. Я отлично все помнил, просто не сразу понял, как называется вот этот овощ. И вон то животное, которое предполагалось есть. Зато теперь, пообщавшись с поваром, я знал на вид, что ему нужно, так что просто тыкал пальцем. И не надо было так смеяться, когда я изображал поросенка. Ну откуда мне знать, где у вас свиньи, вы все тут сами свиньи! С зеленью было сложнее, меня всем базаром водили от прилавка к прилавку и пытались понять, что мне нужно. Глупые, недалекие люди…

— Хольсе! Да стой ты, ящерица! Стой, говорю!

Я замер, как ударенный молнией. Голос этой женщины был мне знаком, и я меньше всего ждал его услышать здесь, посреди равнинного города. Это была Кэрроу, одна из жриц богини мертвых, Ксей.

— У меня мало времени, — быстро заговорила она, встав вплотную ко мне, и я с наслаждением принюхался к знакомым ароматам подкрашенной воды, которую она всегда носила с собой в миниатюрном кувшинчике на груди. — Твоя задача — контролировать твоего, как его там, Тесея. Я буду связываться с тобой. Это прекрасно, что ты попал сюда, просто чудесно, поэтому не отчаивайся. Когда мы победим, ты сможешь с ним сделать все, что захочешь.

Она сжала мое плечо и быстро пошла прочь, стремительная, в черно-сером платье и накидке, похожая на давешнюю ворону. А я остался стоять, чувствуя себя… странно. Они все-таки спасут меня? Кэрроу была приближенной нашего Предводителя, и если она здесь, то значит, мы с ней сейчас на самом острие борьбы с Равниной. И я должен, обязан не подвести всех!

Только что я, по их мнению, мог сделать? Как контролировать преторианца? Мне нужно было подумать.

Почти не обращая внимания на выкрики, я прошелся вдоль прилавков и уже направлялся к скотным рядам выбирать барана, когда выхватил взглядом высокую фигуру. Тесей. Мой хозяин, которого я и должен был… контролировать. Он стоял у выхода с базара и беседовал с миниатюрной, даже ниже меня ростом, почти чернокожей женщиной. Таких темных людей я никогда в жизни не видел и потому сунулся поближе, чтобы разглядеть.

Она была очень красива и очень богата, судя по наряду и украшениям. Черные волосы были украшены высоким гребнем, отливающим на солнце золотом, на руках позвякивали широкие браслеты, а на груди сверкало широкое ожерелье с тонкой чеканкой и россыпью мелких драгоценных камней. Я таких здесь не видел ни у торговцев, ни на людях. Тесей рядом с ней выглядел огромным тяжеловозом рядом с изящной большеглазой серной.

Наверное, это его жена? Поговаривали, что он женился на чужеземке (и вообще склонен подбирать чужеземцев, взять хоть меня), но она не живет в его доме, предпочитая библиотеки и храмы. Как было на самом деле, я не знал и никогда ее не видел, а сам Тесей ничего о ней не рассказывал. Он вообще мало разговаривал.

Я вернулся к покупкам. Это не моя жена, в конце концов, и их дела меня не касаются. Я до боли в пальцах торговался со скотником за этого, именно этого барана. Пастух закатывал глаза, воздевал руки, клялся всеми богами, что они меня покарают за мою жадность, взывал к моей совести. В ответ я делал то же самое, но взывание к небесам сопровождал не словами, а страдальчески поднятыми бровями и выразительными жестами, за которые в горах меня бы уже давно побили, а вот местные придавали им какое-то свое значение и отвечали тем же. Я подозревал, что ответная жестикуляция тоже далека от приличной, но мы ведь сдержанные люди, не так ли, мы не будем драться на базаре, как какие-то варвары с севера?

Когда я выходил, Тесей и его темнокожая женщина все еще стояли у ворот. Я наклонил голову в приветственном жесте. Тесей коротко взглянул на меня, но промолчал, а его женщина засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью и отвернувшись. Нашли шута! Я, между прочим, тут был занят делом, поэтому даже если меня и помяли слегка в толчее, то это не просто так!

— Абернети, — обратился ко мне Тесей, поманив рукой. — Проводи матрону до нашего дома. Лита, это Абернети, мы говорили о нем. Покажи его Ньютону, а я пока пойду.

— Хорошо, дорогой. — Она улыбнулась и коротко обняла его, а он прикрыл глаза на секунду, прежде чем развернуться и быстро уйти прочь.

Я посмотрел на матрону Литу, ощущая себя крайне неловко, и дело было не в корзине на руке и не в баране, который старательно блеял рядом. Кажется, я подсмотрел что-то лишнее.


	4. Терма

Горячий пар окутывал мою голову, принося с собой умиротворение и дремоту, пропитанную запахами горьких трав. Такой запах считался подобающим мужчинам, которые решили побеседовать о серьезных делах, а не просто отдохнуть, и я был согласен с этим мнением: он не давал мне окончательно уснуть и неплохо гармонировал с тембром голоса моего собеседника.

От самого сенатора Торкила пахло кровью и металлом даже сейчас, когда он перестал появляться на полях боя лично. Он был старше меня и видел больше войн, чем хотел бы, но выглядел бодрым и в меру злым, как и положено воину. Я бы даже сказал, что он мог бы быть немного менее строгим и требовательным, особенно сейчас, когда за ним не стояли легионы. Видимо, старые привычки остаются с некоторыми людьми навсегда, и от них невозможно избавиться. Или же он таковым родился, а некоторая несдержанность характера стала первой ступенью в его подъеме на пьедестал.

— Тесей, не спи! — отвлек меня от размеренного вдыхания горьковатого запаха голос Торкила. — У нас впереди много дел, тебе следует сосредоточиться на том, что я сейчас скажу. И обдумать.

Я медленно открыл глаза и подобрался, ощутив укол стыда. Действительно, я был в терме, но это совершенно не означало, что я могу полностью расслабиться. Где я вообще могу это сделать?

— Я слушаю тебя…

— Сенат полагает, что полномасштабной войны с Горами не будет, это экономически невыгодно, и я полностью разделяю его мнение. Мы до сих пор не понимаем, как можно быстро и эффективно найти их вождей для переговоров или уничтожения.

Я выдохнул. Уже не первый месяц шли разговоры о грядущей войне, причем войне на уничтожение, потому что горные поселения вряд ли сдадутся без боя или согласятся на ассимиляцию. Мне не нравились ни разговоры, ни перспективы, ни нездоровая радость, которая охватывала некоторых из моих соратников. Считается, что воин живет в бою, но это не так. Воин живет, чтобы боев не было. Кровожадность приветствуется только у бойцовых животных, которых потом все равно убивают, потому что ни к чему, кроме беспорядочных драк, они не приспособлены и в конце концов кидаются на хозяев.

Торкил рассмеялся, заметив мое облегчение, и вдруг подался вперед, убирая прядь волос с моего лба. Я не отшатнулся, пусть это и потребовало от меня немало сил. Инстинкты волка говорили, что нельзя позволять так быстро и внезапно приближаться, но Торкил был вожаком, старшим в этой терме и в этом городе, и я не имел права нападать, если не хотел бросать ему вызов. А я не хотел. Торкил, несмотря на свой неуживчивый нрав, мне нравился. Вяло отмахнувшись, я щелкнул зубами и зевнул, стискивая челюсти. Горячая вода совсем меня разморила.

— Тебе надо больше спать. Но пока слушай дальше. — Торкил откинулся назад и принял из рук рабыни чашу с вином. Я отказался, хоть и не пьянел от обычного вина. Просто не хотел сейчас ничего, кроме нежнейшей из ласк — ласки воды. — Так вот, проблема в том, что сами Горы тоже готовятся к войне, как доложили лазутчики и подтвердили жрецы. Они копят силы, чтобы ударить по нам. Победить им не удастся, но если они объединятся с Севером или используют всю силу своих шаманов, нам придется несладко.

Я досадливо поморщился. Север представлял собой точно такое же сборище отдельных племен и поселений, только еще злее и трусливее, чем Горы. От них мы тоже отобьемся, они не способны ни на что большее, чем выждать, пока войска уйдут, ворваться в поселение поменьше и убежать, держа в руках по две курицы. Если бы они еще не имели привычки жечь крыши, ущерб от них был бы мизерным.

Возможно, стоило просветить Торкила в вопросе, что именно увидели в знаках жрецы, но я не знал, как мне доказать свои слова. И, что важнее, я не знал, что делать дальше. Когда дракон проснется, мы выйдем на битву, потому что способа его усыпить не нашли.

— Жрецы говорят, что их лазутчики уже здесь, в городе, и они могут пытаться ударить нам в спину. Поэтому мы не можем отменить мобилизацию войск, а Горы, глядя на это, не могут отказаться от плана ударить первыми, чтобы мы не успели добраться до них. Понимаешь?

Я понимал. Никто не сможет никого убедить в том, что мир ценнее войны. Вздохнув, я встал, позволяя воде стекать по телу. Быть человеком все же прекрасно! Человеческое тело кажется слабым и беззащитным, но в нем скрыт огромный запас выносливости. Мой отец говорил, что волки впервые стали именно людьми потому, что только люди и еще степные полусобаки-полукошки умели охотиться таким же долгим, безжалостным преследованием, и только люди так хорошо умели сбиваться в стаи.

— Я понимаю, — проговорил я, обращаясь к окну, за которым медленно догорал ярко-рыжий закат. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной, выслушать или приказать?

— Я хотел поговорить. Мне нечего приказывать тебе, ты и сам знаешь, что пока происходящее — не твое дело. Но я хотел и попросить. У тебя есть горец, верно?

— Верно. — Я опять вздохнул и устало посмотрел на Торкила. Складывалось впечатление, что это известие стало для Города самым интересным за весь год.

— Возможно, удастся выяснить что-то от него. И, если он будет достаточно умен, отправить его послом к горным вождям.

Я рассмеялся. Его? Раба? Кто его послушает?! Если бы ко мне пришел чужой раб, я бы решил, что его послал хозяин!

— Не смейся. Нам нужно переломить хребет обстоятельств, чьими рабами мы сейчас стали. Любым способом. Следи за ним, за своим братом и за женой. Твой брат много путешествует и многое знает, его нейтралитет сейчас может быть кстати. Твоя жена жрица, она знает не меньше. А ты можешь за ними уследить. Ты не единственный, к кому я обращаюсь, но в твоем окружении сразу несколько людей, которые могут нам помочь.

Торкил тоже встал и вышел из воды, предоставляя рабыне закрыть покрывалом уже слегка дряхлеющее тело, иссеченное белесыми на фоне загорелой кожи шрамами. Несмотря на возраст и неправильно сросшиеся мышцы на ноге, он двигался ровно и уверенно. Да, он уже не выдержит тягот похода, его подкосила болезнь, но он был красив, как красивы старые воины, не забывшие, как держать меч или рвать клыками. Жаль, что он не был волком.

— Почему ты всегда знаешь, как дать мне поручение, чтобы я не смог отказать? — спросил я, когда мы уже вышли из жаркой духоты к огромным бассейнам, полным прохладной воды.

— Потому что я знаю тебя. — Он обернулся и опять потянулся к моим волосам, но на этот раз я успел сделать шаг в сторону. — Упрямый, гордый Тесей. Иди.

Вместо ответа я кивнул и с шумом рухнул в воду, даже не пытаясь в изящество. Разгоряченное тело не сразу почувствовало холод, но потом, когда я с наслаждением сделал пару гребков, прохлада позволила моим мыслям проясниться. Я задержал дыхание и нырнул, нащупывая ладонями гладкий камень дна. Как же это было хорошо…

Вынырнув, я встряхнулся, стирая воду с ресниц. Торкил уже ушел, да и мне не стоило задерживаться: скоро станет холоднее, а мне ночью неуютно без шерсти. Неестественно, так же, как и бродить волком днем. Вокруг меня одевались и беседовали высокородные мужчины и юноши, всех их я знал и потому приветствовал. Двое приглашали меня в гости, я не отказал, но и не сказал ничего определенного. Настоящий поход в гости отнимает порой не меньше сил и времени, чем военный.

Снаружи меня ждали рабы с маслами и благовониями — некоторые из посетителей любили умащивать себя после купания. Я предпочитал собственный запах или аромат жасмина, напоминающий о ночных озерах и белых отблесках луны на мокрых ветках деревьев. Но это для дома, не для улицы, так что я обошелся простым обтиранием и оделся. Мягкая ткань легко легла на плечи, помогая мне отгородиться от мира и подумать.

Я шел по улицам среди ярких огней, прищуриваясь на фонари, чтобы мои ресницы сделали из оранжевого света множество тончайших радужных линий. Люди для меня превратились в тени, почему-то обладающие каждая своим собственным запахом. Вот эта женщина пахнет рыбой, наверное, торговала или готовила. Она держит за руку маленькую девочку, и от девочки пахнет цветами и сластями. Они веселы и не думают о том, что кто-то может прийти в их дом и разрушить все, что им привычно. Трое мужчин торгуются с миловидным, но немного потрепанным юношей, от которого пахнет наркотическими травами. Впрочем, они все опьянены, кто травами, кто вином, кто ощущением собственной безнаказанности. Завидев меня, они притихли, но я слышал, как торг возобновился, стоило мне отойти.

В моем доме горел яркий свет и слышались голоса. Смеялась Лита, ей вторил приглушенный голос Ньютона. Наверное, они уже закончили? Я просил их дать моему рабу речь, как будто предчувствовал, что она мне пригодится. Но нет, не предчувствовал, просто считал неправильным такое издевательство над человеком, который сделал то, что и должен был сделать — отбивался от захватчика. Как я мог его в этом винить?

Вот они, все трое. Ньютон, как всегда, посмотрел исподлобья: он считает, что у меня нет иных дел, кроме как хватать его и сажать на цепь. Абернети сидел в углу и косился на всех, ему явно было неуютно. Улыбающаяся Лита подошла ко мне и обняла, и я снова подумал, какая же она хрупкая. У нее была сложная жизнь, и все, что я мог, это защищать ее хотя бы здесь, в этом доме. Мы не можем быть супругами, как это положено Луной, но ведь мы можем любить, как любят друзей?

— Все в порядке? — Я обнял ее и приподнял, чтобы легонько укусить за прохладную мочку уха.

— Все. — Она поболтала ногами в воздухе и отстранилась. Я безропотно поставил ее обратно. — Пойдем ужинать?

— Только без меня, — проворчал Ньютон и отвернулся. Вечно отросшая челка непокорно кудрявилась над его лбом, как будто символизируя неуступчивость характера.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь морить себя голодом. И спасибо тебе.

— Не стану. — Он поднялся и кивнул, коротко глянув на меня и снова отводя глаза. Я не настаивал. — Пойду… посмотрю, как там лошади.

Покачав головой, я проводил его взглядом.

— Он опять не хочет со мной разговаривать.

— Он не знает, о чем. Пойдем, тебе тоже надо поесть. А я пока выпью отвары, сегодня бдения.

У каждого из нас были свои дела, каждый жил отдельной жизнью. Могли ли мы вообще называться семьей? Я считал, что да. Подхватив Литу на руки, я понес ее в атриум.


	5. Атриум

Духота дома давила на меня, не давая уснуть. Она была похожа на тяжесть, которую несут с собой грозы, но здесь, на Равнине, вслед за ней не приходили дождь и свежесть. Только снова вставало солнце. Может, лучше на улице поспать?

Я вышел в атриум, как здесь называли центральный двор, в котором находился очаг. В этом доме он тоже был — небольшой, квадратной формы, окруженный колоннами, за которыми скрывались стены и проходы в другие комнаты. Здесь днем матрона Лита варила сладкое вино с пряностями, и ее темная фигура, закутанная в белоснежную паллу, выглядела частичкой пустыни. Мне Ньютон рассказал, что есть такие края, где нет никаких трав и деревьев, только огромные волны песка, изредка перемежаемые озерцами, рядом с которыми живут люди и звери. Представлял себе пустыню, как горы, с которых содрали все до голого камня, а потом этот камень перемололи в труху, и остались серые, хрустящие под шагами холмы. Стоит шагнуть на такой склон, и нога соскальзывает, а сыпучая каменная крошка увлекает вниз, в пропасть. По таким склонам нужно ходить очень осторожно.

А еще там живут такие черные люди, что их можно перепутать с головешками, и матрона Лита еще не настолько черная! Ее мать оттуда, а отец белокожий. А рыжий Ньютон родился на Равнине, но побывал в стольких местах, что мог бы рассказывать о своих приключениях десяток вечеров. А если уж он начал рассказывать о ком-то из своих зверей…

Но сейчас в атриуме было тихо и безлюдно. Тонкая струйка дыма из очага все еще устремлялась в небо, развеиваясь под стропилами и отгоняя насекомых. Здесь тоже было душно, но гораздо свободнее, чем в моем закутке. Я прошелся вдоль витых колонн, украшенных росписью в виде веток и листьев, пнул упавшую откуда-то ветку и застыл, наткнувшись на взгляд, горящий в темноте одного из коридоров.

Темнота медленно сформировалась в удивленно разглядывающего меня Тесея. Он нахмурился и махнул мне рукой, призывая подойти, а сам сел в сплетенное из толстых прутьев кресло и вытянул ноги. Короткая туника едва прикрывала его колени, обнаженные руки спокойно легли на подлокотники. Я потер горло и сглотнул. Его глаза все еще слегка светились в темноте, как будто отражая лунный свет.

Он снова махнул мне рукой, и я, смирившись, подошел ближе. Ну не съест же он меня? Наверное… Сырым точно не будет, а чтобы готовить, нужно сперва разогреть очаг, поленится.

Под ногами зашуршали мелкие камешки, я едва не поскользнулся на них, выругался и снова замер. Звук моего собственного голоса ошарашил меня. Ну конечно, мне восстановили язык, но почему-то я думал, что так и останусь немым — Ньютон же сказал, что это было ритуальным действием лишения речи, а не просто отрезанием куска плоти.

Тесей терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за мной неподвижным взглядом. Я шел. Остался десяток шагов, и он показался мне бесконечным. Слишком тяжелый воздух, слишком яркая луна в небе, слишком резкие тени, слишком призрачным выглядит мир, ограниченный колоннами с рисунком из листьев и ветвей.

— Я слышу, лечение прошло хорошо, — мельком улыбнулся Тесей, вдруг ставший совершенно обыкновенным человеком. И луна не отражалась так таинственно в глазах, и дымок очага не размывал его фигуру.

Я кивнул и отвел глаза, не понимая, чего он от меня хочет. Надо бы заняться чем-то, только чем? Занятый человек выглядит солидно и всегда может отвлечься от разговора под благовидным предлогом.

— Расскажи, как это было.

Ну и зачем тебе это знать? Или тебе поговорить не с кем? Может, я языка не знаю! Хотя нет, знаю, уже проверили. С другой стороны, да что я так нервничаю? Вряд ли он будет смеяться громче, чем те торговки на базаре!

Я сел чуть сбоку от него и почесал колено, чтобы выиграть немного времени для размышлений.

— Ньютон сказал, чтобы я сидел спокойно и не мешал ему. Осмотрел мой рот и глотку, потом зачем-то руки, — медленно заговорил я, припоминая длинные сухие пальцы на своих щеках и горле. — Потом велел встать в центре пепелища, но не в очаге, а вон там.

Я указал в дальний угол двора и обнаружил, что Тесей за это время успел повернуться так, что его ноги оказались совсем близко от меня. 

— Да, там часто жгут ритуальный огонь. И что дальше? — Он дотянулся до меня и провел ладонью по моему затылку до макушки, как будто кота дразнил. Ах так!

Такого обращения с собой я терпеть был не намерен! Я человек, а не зверь, чтобы меня вот так трепать! 

И я таким же длинным движением провел ладонью по голени от лодыжки до колена.

Наступила тишина. Не убирая ладони, я покосился на Тесея. Тот сидел, наклонившись ко мне, и его пальцы запутались в моих волосах. Я ожидал рывка, который «поставил бы раба на место», но его не последовало. Мы сидели в неудобных позах и смотрели друг на друга.

— А дальше он зачем-то завязал мне глаза и начал окуривать чем-то очень вонючим. И я едва не задохнулся.

Это было правдой. Не знаю, чего добивался Ньютон, наверное, транса, но я стоял посреди пепелища и думал, что сейчас упаду и умру. Мне было сложно дышать, горло и язык неимоверно болели, а я не мог выдавить даже стона. Вокруг меня что-то потрескивало, бормотало и шуршало, я пытался это нащупать, но не мог поймать ничего, кроме дыма. А потом все разом прошло, и меня повели в дом, разрешив снять повязку. И скоро пришел Тесей.

— У тебя приятный голос.

Тесей откинулся назад, но ноги не убрал, и я остался сидеть, ощущая себя странно. Вот и зачем я лапаю за ногу мужчину? Я любил и женщин, и мужчин, в этом нет ничего странного, но… Останавливаться теперь, что ли?!

Я прошелся напряженными пальцами по голени вниз и нащупал ветвление тонких сухожилий на ступне. У Тесея были длинные ноги, как у очень породистой козы или лошади. Он сейчас был без обуви, и я легонько тронул свод стопы, где обычно очень щекотно — и не прогадал. Тесей слегка поджал пальцы. Наказания за дерзость все еще не было, так что я решил не сдерживать себя. Надавил на мышцы под сводом стопы, с силой провел до выемки под самыми пальцами, ощущая плотность кожи и сеточку тонких морщин-трещинок. У мужчин они глубже, чем у женщин, а вот кожа на верхней части стопы всегда очень нежная. Через нее просвечивают не только жилы, но и вены, которых почти не видно в темноте, но они прекрасно ощущаются пальцами.

Задумчиво облизнувшись, я сжал чувствительное сухожилие над пяткой. Тесей вздрогнул и слегка отвел ногу, но спустя пару вдохов расслабился. Что это с ним? Я понимал, почему он убирает ноги, но зачем вернул? Ему нравится? А я хочу доставлять удовольствие своему «хозяину», который не просто какой-то человек, а воин, на руках которого наверняка немало крови?

А на моих?

Я посмотрел наверх, в лицо Тесея. Он тоже разглядывал меня, и взгляд это был задумчив. Интересно, что он сейчас думает? Такие, как я, должны его настораживать. Могу ли я причинить ему вред? Да, прокусив сухожилие, например, а в остроте моих зубов не сомневается и Гуннар.

Задам вопрос по-другому: хочу ли я получить удовольствие, ощупывая и рассматривая эти бесконечные ноги безупречной формы? Да что ж такое…

Подавив в себе желание потереться щекой о ступню, я опустил глаза и уже двумя руками начал растирать голень и икру. Мышца была почти каменной, я с трудом мог ее промять, но постепенно Тесей расслаблялся, и я чувствовал под пальцами уже не камень, а упругость и податливость. Это было интересно. Как далеко он меня допустит?

Как бы мне самому не зайти слишком далеко…

Я сжал ладонью внешнюю сторону бедра, вслепую забравшись рукой под подол туники. В ответ Тесей покосился на меня и отвел ногу. Значит, не дальше колена. Хорошо, мне хватит!

— Расскажи о себе, — разрушил сосредоточенную тишину голос Тесея. Я вздрогнул. Это был вопрос, на который я не хотел отвечать.

— Не хочу. Это уже неважно. — Я решил быть честным. Что он мне сделает, побьет, чтобы я не дерзил? Заставить говорить под пытками? Снова отрежет язык?

— Жаль. Тогда расскажи о горах.

Я очень хотел огрызнуться, что он не хуже меня знает, что там, в горах, но это уже было бы, кажется, слишком, поэтому я сосредоточился на второй бесконечной идеальной ноге, разминая ее с большим старанием.

— В горах светло. И огромные звезды, размером с луну. И там холодно ночью, не как здесь. А еще там можно стоять на самом краю обрыва и ощущать, как желание шагнуть вперед и умереть смешивается с таким же желанием шагнуть вперед и взлететь, и жить вечно. И на склонах ущельев растут маленькие белые цветки с ярко-алой сердцевиной. Их приносят в дар невесте, когда желают ее посватать. А женщины приносят их в дар матерям за то, что они родили их, и девочкам, когда те становятся девушками.

Я выпрямился и сел, глядя в черное небо, затянутое дымком очага, сквозь который не видно звезд. Тесей молчал, и я не услышал, как он встал, нависнув надо мной, как отрог над горным ручьем.

— Скоро прилетят светоносцы. Они яркие и не боятся людей. Тебе понравится.

Он встрепал мои волосы, пока я не успел сообразить, что происходит, и бесшумно исчез в темноте. А я смотрел, как рассеивается дымка и как рядом с диском луны проявляется россыпь звезд.


	6. Пропажа

Над равниной серым плотным одеялом расстилались тучи, похожие на только что срезанную с барана шерсть. Они были настолько плотными, что солнце ни разу за этот день не явило свои лучи, но и спасающего от духоты дождя тоже не было. Только серая хмарь от горизонта и до горизонта, медленно движущая к востоку свои нескончаемые клубы.

Тренировка продолжалась уже полдня, рекруты смотрели на меня лесными волками, но я все никак не мог найти успокоение. Его не было ни в изнурительном марш-броске, ни в тысячном ударе по столбу, символизирующему противника. С меня стекал пот, щекоча спину и виски, мышцы ныли, но этого было мало. Рядом со мной тяжело дышали рекруты — моего возраста и младше. Они старались успевать за мной, хоть некоторые уже не могли поднять деревянный меч, но не роптали, только смотрели мне в спину. Пусть смотрят и учатся, в настоящем бою никто не спросит их, могут ли они еще драться.

Тем более что сверху, с трибуны, за нами наблюдал Торкил, и если он захочет, он остановит тренировку. А сейчас — я беру трубу и отдаю сигнал к построению. Меня не волнует, насколько они устали — их дело услышать мой сигнал сквозь любую бурю и выполнить приказ, от этого зависит в том числе и их жизнь. Только организованностью и точностью мы сможем превзойти наших врагов.

Они были медленными и вялыми, и мне пришлось сгонять их, как стадо послушных, но сонных овец. Не хватало только возмущенного блеяния… Как же мне его не хватало. Тогда я смог бы вызвать этого бунтаря, и он был бы лучше, чем безответный столб. Это были недостойные мысли и чаяния, и я понимал, что мстить беззащитным передо мной рекрутам за собственные терзания подло. Но как же мне хотелось уже какого-то врага, прямого и понятного. А его не было.

Я прошелся вокруг колонны, выравнивая строй и всматриваясь в усталые глаза. В некоторых еще горела искра если не бунта, то готовности к сопротивлению и движению. Запомню, из таких получаются хорошие солдаты, выносливые и злые, а если они еще и достаточно умны, то смогут достичь успеха.

— Ты и ты. Против меня. Вперед, — скомандовал я двоим самым злым на вид и отошел к середине арены, в который раз поднимая тяжелый деревянный меч. У них были такие же, тянущие руки вниз сильнее настоящего оружия, но имеющие точно такой же баланс.

Рекруты растерянно переглянулись, потом обменялись короткими взглядами и пошли на меня. Я подпустил их поближе, отслеживая выполнение маневра. Шли они хорошо, ровно и единовременно, но не учли мой рост и то, что я могу охватить взглядом большее пространство, чем они думали. Зато удары нанесли одновременно и почти правильно, я едва успел отбить один и отступить от второго. Можно было бить немного точнее и перекрыть мне пути маневра, но для начала неплохо. Я только отбивался, их же делом было дотянуться до меня любым способом.

Разница в росте и длине рук сыграла решающую роль, и спустя пару минут я положил обоих, но маневр с подкатом под ноги ради стремительного сближения мне понравился, как и то, что второй, не растерявшись, кинулся меня отвлекать. Хорошие бойцы, нужно обратить внимание Торкила на них.

Я поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами. Он коротко кивнул — заметил, оценил. Остальных буду проверять потом. Кажется, я достаточно устал, чтобы спокойно уйти домой и не терзаться смутными дурными предчувствиями и жаждой немедленных действий.

Отпустив рекрутов, я медленно подошел к колодцу, где уже стоял наполненный кувшин. Нагревшаяся вода не принесла успокоения и прохлады, но хотя бы смыла пот, и это было хорошо. Я с удивлением посмотрел на свои подрагивающие руки. Завтра все тело будет ломить, такого со мной не было уже давно. И это тоже было хорошо.

Я шел по городу шаркающей усталой походкой, завернувшись в накидку и не желая ни смотреть, ни принюхиваться к людям. Серые тучи как будто заполнили меня мягкими пушистыми клубами, не пропуская ни мысли, ни эмоции. Я так думал, пока не увидел неподалеку от своего дома Абернети.

Он был не один, а с какой-то рыжей невысокой женщиной в серо-черной тунике, под которой в ножнах висел нож. Такие вещи я определяю сразу, и не столько взглядом на одежду, сколько чутьем и тем, как человек двигается. От этой женщины пахло кровью и металлом, совсем как от Торкила.

Они меня заметили не сразу — думаю, их смутила моя походка, обычно я хожу гораздо быстрее и мягче, и они не сразу опознали во мне хозяина дома. По выразительному лицу Абернети пробежала дрожь, он, казалось, задохнулся, уставившись на меня в немом ужасе. Женщина даже не стала оглядываться и переспрашивать, бросившись в бесконечно ветвящиеся проулки между домами. Если бы я не так устал, если бы… Но догонять ее сейчас не было смысла, она мчалась легко и быстро, как вспугнутая лань, так что я перехватил бестолково заметавшегося Абернети.

— Кто это и почему она убежала? — резко спросил я, припечатывая Абернети к тщательно замазанной глиной кладке забора.

Всерьез злиться у меня не было сил, да и схватил я его не слишком крепко, но он закатил глаза и попытался изобразить потерю чувств. Именно попытался, я могу определить болезнь и приближающийся обморок по запаху, но ему об этом знать пока не стоило.

— Ну? — Я слегка встряхнул его. Он промолчал, ощерив зубы. Я хмыкнул. — Понятно. Кто-то из твоих. И что ты ей рассказал?

Стоять на улице не было резона, и я потащил слабо упирающегося Абернети в дом. Было ясно, что он будет сопротивляться и молчать до конца, но если подумать, что он мог им сказать? Я не показывал ему ничего ценного, а моя личная жизнь волнует местных сплетниц и сплетников, а не горных вождей. Эта женщина… не была похожа на воина, пусть от нее и исходил запах опасности. Что-то за ней стояло другое, отчасти знакомое, а отчасти чуждое.

— Стоило восстановить речь, и ты мне отплатил этим. Сиди здесь! — Я швырнул Абернети посреди атриума так, что он не удержался на ногах и теперь сверкал на меня злыми глазами, лежа ничком. — Если попытаешься убежать, я найду тебя даже в лесу и в горах.

Напоследок выругавшись, я быстро пошел проверить, не украл ли этот «подарок» что-то из моих документов. Дверь в мое логово была нетронута. Я сел на корточки и принюхался, сосредоточившись на том, как изменяется мое лицо, превращаясь в морду, как я немного вырастаю, все еще оставаясь двуногим, но теперь уже с хвостом и волчьей головой. Шерсть на моих лапах и груди взъерошилась, и я пока не стал приводить ее в порядок — не до того. В облике полуволка мой нюх становился гораздо острее.

Что ж, здесь было немного запахов. Ньютон, Лита. Доротея мыла полы и дверь, но не заходила внутрь. Внутрь уже давно никто не заходил, кроме меня, и я немного успокоился. Значит, кражу бумаг и сведений можно исключить. Больше ничего ценного в моем доме нет. Что он тогда выдал?

Я услышал осторожные крадущиеся шаги, принадлежащие явно некрупному человеку. Это точно был не Ньютон, ступавший довольно твердо, и не Лита, она ходила легче и быстрее. Слегка поведя ушами, я опять сел на корточки, и мое тело стало человеческим. Только под кожей щекотало, как будто шерсть росла где-то внутри, на костях или мясе.

И, конечно же, ко мне шел Абернети. На что я вообще рассчитывал, приказывая ему сидеть на месте? Я мрачно посмотрел в его глаза и вполне ожидаемо не обнаружил там ни капли стыда, только упрямую мрачную решимость.

— Ты пришел меня убивать? — поинтересовался я, складывая руки на груди. Он остановился и скривился, дернув плечом.

— Нет. Я хотел сказать. Ты не там ищешь. Твоя жена сбежала с твоим братом, сегодня, когда ты ушел.

— Что? — Мое сердце оборвалось и тут же заныло от беспокойства. Зачем? Зачем им надо было именно сбегать? Она бы не стала мне изменять, да и он тоже не стал бы так поступать. Значит, что-то другое, что-то очень важное, во что они не захотели меня посвящать? Или все проще, и они просто ушли погулять?

— Они собрались, взяли мула и ушли. Тайком, чтобы никто не видел, — продолжил Абернети, точно так же, как и я, складывая на груди руки. Его голос окреп, он заговорил быстро и резко, словно пытаясь успеть до того, как я сделаю с ним… что-то.

— И это увидел только ты?

— Я не видел. Мне сказала Доротея, она видела, а я…

— А ты сказал своей рыжей женщине?

— Да…

— Зачем?

Его откровенность казалась мне странной. То, что теперь весь город будет знать, что от меня ушла жена, меня не удивляло, просто вызывало раздражение. Доротею давно следовало продать, она слишком болтлива, но сейчас уже ничего не изменишь. Даже если я ее выпорю, это не спасет меня от слухов. Внезапная честность Абернети была куда более подозрительной.

— Они в горы ушли. А я тебе говорю, чтобы ты не думал, что их похитили. Сами, они ушли сами! — Он подошел ко мне и ткнул пальцем в грудь. — Понимаешь? Не хочешь, так не верь, но мы в этом не виноваты! И рыжая не виновата, ее не было здесь!

— Сами… — Я перехватил его за запястье и с силой сжал, заставив зашипеть и заизвиваться от боли. — И ты никого не пускал сюда?

— Нет! — Абернети снова ощерился, и я дернул его за руку, принудив встать на носки.

— И ты готов пройти испытание своей частности? — Сейчас наши лица были почти на одном уровне, и я пристально всматривался в зеленоватые глаза. Он был напуган, зол и… честен в попытке отвести подозрения от «своих».

— Да! И ты же не поведешь своих солдат в горы, чтобы мстить за жену и брата?!

Так вот в чем дело. Что ж, он был прав в своих опасениях. Любой мог бы так сделать, чтобы скрыть позор побега за страшной сказкой о похищении.

— А твоя рыжая женщина не пойдет по их следу, чтобы убить? — рыкнул я на него в ответ. У меня тоже были вопросы и требования, которые Абернети выполнить не мог, но мне было все равно. Слишком глухо и больно билось сердце о ребра. Зачем, Лита? Что случилось? Может, ты оставила записку, а я еще не ее не нашел?

Я выпустил Абернети и ринулся в святилище.


	7. Железный прут

Я прислушивался к грохоту сдвигаемой и ломаемой мебели и шелесту ткани и думал, что зря я, наверное, все это сказал. Как известно, первыми страдают принесшие дурную весть гонцы, а вовсе не виновники бед, и что будет со мной делать Тесей, когда поймет, что что его жена действительно сбежала, я не знал. Но и не сказать не мог — сколько легенд было о том, как разгневанный муж идет спасать или возвращать свою жену от врага. Враг, может быть, был тоже ни при чем, но ветвистые рога мужа склоняли его голову к необдуманным и ярким поступкам.

Может, убежать? Да нет, один, без оружия, куда я убегу? Кэрроу исчезла, где они сейчас находятся, неизвестно, да и вряд ли они меня примут, пока я раб. Не то чтобы это плохо само по себе, но… плохо. Местные слишком хорошо знают, чей я, и мгновенно обо всем расскажут хозяину, даже если тот будет против.

Все. Идет. Ну, меня уже били, так что надо просто перетерпеть. Может, Тесей уже остыл?

Судя по суровому закаменевшему лицу — не только не остыл, но и перешел к тому состоянию, когда буквально распирает от жажды начать претворять в жизнь уже принятое решение. Я отступил в сторону, стараясь не слишком попадать в поле его зрения, но он повернулся ко мне и ткнул в меня пальцем.

— Ты. Идешь со мной. Завтра. К подгорьям, — заговорил он медленно и обрывисто.

— Я? — Я не нашел ничего лучшего, чем переспросить. А что я еще мог сказать? Что меня не устраивает этот поход, что я не хочу? Кто меня послушает?

Тесей посмотрел на меня так, как я того и заслуживал, и прошел мимо. Я заметил, что у него подрагивают пальцы и идет он гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. Интересно, где он успел так вымотаться?

Я остался один посреди колоннады. Остальные рабы и слуги попрятались, точно так же, как и я, не желая сталкиваться с разгневанным хозяином. Мне прятаться не хотелось, это глупо и недальновидно, потом хуже будет. Со всем происходящим надо что-то делать!

Сперва я попытался уснуть, наверняка ведь пойдем на рассвете, как и положено в правильной легенде (и до наступления одуряющей жары), но только долго и мучительно ворочался, не в силах словить за хвост Мышь-Грезу. Не люблю мышей, их почти невозможно поймать, а Мышь-Греза особенно неуловима. Она подходит к людям тогда, когда они не хотят ее видеть, и убегает, когда пытаешься приманить. Шаманы говорят, что есть люди, к которым она приходит с закатом и закрывает им глаза, чтобы они не видели света Луны. А к другим — с рассветом, чтобы они не смотрели на Солнце. Такова ее договоренность с Луной и Солнцем, которые не хотели, чтобы люди смотрели на кого-то одного из них, оставив второго без внимания.

Я был ночным человеком, посвященным Луне, а Тесей, насколько я знал, любил и служил Солнцу. Наверное, ему сейчас было хорошо, он видел сны, а не стены вокруг себя и не жесткую подстилку. Завтра он выйдет за ворота Города в золоте и блеске, а я буду тащиться следом, как осел на веревке.

Невыносимо захотелось испортить ему отдых. Казалось бы, человек и так пострадал от семейных неурядиц, и какое ему дело до моего удобства… Но и я почему должен думать о его удобстве?!

Поднявшись, я быстрым шагом пошел к «хозяйским» комнатам, и уже рядом с дверью меня осенило. Я могу решить все проблемы, просто убив его во сне. Да, скорее всего, мне потом не жить, но оно того стоит? Нет?

Я открыл дверь и тихо зашел внутрь, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь острого. У меня будет всего один удар, я не должен промахнуться или дать ему шанс выжить. У него должно быть оружие, он же воин!

Убив Тесея, я совершу подвиг во имя своего народа. Он уже не сможет вести легионы на нас, не сможет убивать сам. Да где же его кинжалы? Или стрелы? Он не держит оружия при себе? Или держит, но под рукой?

В комнате было темно, Тесей мирно спал, если верить слуху — нет, он не храпел, но я прекрасно отличаю ровное дыхание спящего от такого же, но слишком тихого, у того, кто спящим только притворяется. Я бесшумно прошел вдоль стены, вглядываясь в очертания вещей, подчеркнутые лунным светом. На глаза мне попалась связка длинных заостренных прутов, на которых жарили мясо. Прекрасно, то, что нужно.

Я попытался вытянуть прут, но он застрял в связке других, и, чтобы вытащить его, мне пришлось осторожно отделять остальные и перекладывать, чтобы они не звякали. Вот теперь хорошо. Один прут, один удар — и все будет решено. Я выпрямился, поудобнее перехватив прут за середину. Он приятно холодил пальцы, и я тоже постарался успокоиться и охладить голову.

Сейчас я бью в горло, после такого не встают, а горло всегда уязвимо. Потом сразу убегаю, и, может быть, мне удастся проскочить через стражу у стен. Там есть несколько проходов, главное — знать, через кого до них добираться. Так что сперва украсть деньги, тогда все станет проще. Что еще? За мной не будут гоняться: мстить за Тесея некому, его семья далеко. Легионы останутся без военачальника, и пока они найдут другого, мы успеем нанести удар первыми.

Сжав пальцы сильнее, я представил себе панику в Городе и как Горы сметают Равнину. Больше нам никто не будет угрожать! Мы не будем прятаться под Завесой от их солдат, мы будем свободны всегда.

Но почему-то перед моими глазами встали сожженные деревни и множество изуродованных тел, усеивающих улицы Города. Женщины, которых угоняют и насилуют. Мужчины, которых убивают, потому что они слишком опасны. Толстая торговка Инзеда, почему-то со спутанными волосами, прядет, и нити окрашиваются алым под изодранными пальцами. Так — тоже будет, потому что так бывает всегда. Победитель не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы доказать свою власть. Мы просто поменяемся местами, и уже я смогу пороть и распоряжаться.

А потом снова будет восстание, и меня убьет такой же раб, как я сам сейчас. И снова война, потому что Равнине надоест чужой гнет. Или Равнина погибнет… вся.

Прут чуть не выскользнул из моей вспотевшей ладони. Я этого хочу? А если Тесей не главный их военачальник, и есть еще другие? Тогда что? Они поднимут знамена и пойдут, прямо сейчас, когда мы не готовы. Я кинулся рассказывать Тесею, что не мы виновны в побеге его жены, чтобы он не нападал на Горы, но готов сделать сейчас еще большую глупость, чтобы…

Нет, так нельзя. Это круговорот мести, и мне повезет, если я успею умереть прежде, чем увижу все плоды моего «подвига». Нужно придумать что-то другое.

Осторожно вернув прут на место, я обернулся и увидел отблескивающие в свете луны глаза.

Тесей не спал. Не знаю, когда он проснулся — может, пока я размышлял над букетом прутьев, а может, и еще раньше. И я почувствовал облегчение прежде страха. Значит, я бы все-таки не смог его убить. Не смог бы запустить колесницу войны.

Мы молчали. Нас разделял лунный луч, наполненный светящимися пылинками и скрадывающий выражение лица Тесея. Я переступил с ноги на ногу. В голове было пусто, я не мог даже придумать, что соврать, оправдывая свое присутствие здесь, с прутом в руке. Да и не поверят мне, все слишком очевидно. Но и Тесей не спешил вершить правосудие.

— Почему у тебя светятся глаза? — задал я абсолютно неуместный вопрос, только чтобы не молчать.

— Так вышло. У моей матери были такие же, — ответил он хрипловатым со сна голосом. Значит, проснулся недавно. Может, все-таки не успел заметить, как я вытаскиваю прут?

— А… я пойду, да? — Я сделал шаг к двери.

— Куда?

— Наружу…

— Нет. Ты пойдешь сюда. — Тесей перевернулся на бок и указал на место рядом с собой. — Чтобы я тебя контролировал.

— Что делал? — Последнее слово было мне незнакомо, хоть общую суть я и уловил.

— Стерег. Лезь.

Выбора у меня не было. Проверять, каким еще способом он будет меня стеречь, не хотелось. Он все понял, но почему-то решил не убивать и не наказывать. Может быть, потому, что я отказался от намерений? А он это увидел?

Скинув обувь и вытянувшись рядом на спине, я посмотрел в потолок. Он был белым и скучным, но не смотреть же по сторонам и на Тесея?

— Почему ты отложил прут? — спросил Тесей, перекидывая через меня тяжелую руку. Я охнул и поджал живот, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Это, конечно же, не помогло, и рука хозяйски пригребла меня за бок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы была война.

Он промолчал, коротко хлопнув меня ладонью по боку, и я тоже не стал продолжать. Кажется, мы и без того поняли друг друга.


	8. Плоскогорье

Стоит ли доверять рабам и пленным? В Городе их контролируют, и дело не в страже или хозяевах, а в том, что все за всеми следят. Каждая торговка, каждый патриций считают своим долго слушать и разносить сплетни, как сейчас обо мне. Я уехал из города, чтобы не видеть показного сочувствия и сожаления о моей страшной судьбе. И уехал с человеком, который точно не будет меня жалеть.

Кажется, в ту ночь Абернети так и не посмел пошевелиться, пока я дремал, удерживая его под боком. Он боялся меня и в то же время доверял, и это было странным поведением для дикаря, пойманного в горах и притащенного в Город на веревке лишенным языка и свободы. Когда он зашел ко мне, считая спящим, я не удивился. Когда он нашел шампуры и вытащил один, источая запах готовности к бою, я тоже не удивился. Но потом он передумал, и это побудило меня заговорить, а не переломить ему шею. Убить человека не так уж сложно, если знать, как ударить, и если ты тяжелее и бьешь неожиданно.

Он так доверчиво подставляет загривок, не понимая, наверное, с кем имеет дело, или смирившись с разницей в силе. Он не пытался убежать, когда я утром ушел к Торкилу договариваться об отпуске. Он даже не спрашивал, куда именно мы пойдем, хотя отсутствием любопытства не страдал. Я бы сказал, что он о чем-то глубоко задумался и пока не может принять решения, поэтому молчит и плывет по течению. Может быть, я был неправ.

Мы шли пешком, меня не очень любили лошади, а пройти я мог огромные расстояния, как и положено волку или человеку. За воротами Города было не так людно, мимо со стуком катились телеги, запряженные мулами или людьми, прошла небольшая истошно блеющая отара, источающая запах мокрой шерсти пополам с запахом тины. Наверное, овцы возвращались с водопоя, где заодно искупались. Запах был настолько силен, что я предпочел подождать, пока они свернут на неширокую тропу, ведущую к соседнему селению, и только потом двинулся дальше.

Абернети все еще ни о чем не спрашивал, старался не отставать, но в его взгляде я чувствовал все большее ожесточение. Это настораживало и заставляло постоянно держать его в поле зрения.

Могу ли я доверять человеку, которого унизили и продали, за которым стоят вечно бунтующие против всего и всех Горы с их горячей неуживчивостью? Сейчас он не убил меня и идет следом, не задавая вопросов, а завтра?

Завтра будет другой день. Завтра я буду решать и думать, а пока Абернети — мой проводник по горным тропам. Даже если он заведет меня в ущелье или ловушку, это будет уже какой-то путь. Я все равно не знаю точно, куда именно могли уйти Лита и Ньютон. Лита написала, что хочет посоветоваться с горным Отшельником о Воронах, потому что увидела в своих снах, как Ворона укрощает Дракона.

Я точно ей ничего не говорил о Драконе. Возможно, что-то знал Ньютон, он сам немного похож на дракона терпением и умением договариваться с ящерицами, но мы никогда не обсуждали подобных вещей. Он не любит воинов, да и людей вообще, предпочитая свои травы, не ходит на Апеллы, куда имеет право ходить как мой брат, почти не бывает в Городе.

Чем дольше я размышлял, тем больше укреплялся в мысли, что Ньютон решил зайти ко мне неспроста. Поймаю — спрошу! И буду спрашивать, пока не получу правдивый ответ!

Абернети охнул позади меня, и я оглянулся. Похоже, я шел слишком быстро и целеустремленно, так что даже тренированный горец не успевал и спотыкался о выступающие из земли камни. Шум дороги доносился издалека и справа, а вокруг были редкие кусты и сероватые камни, обтесанные временем и ветром до гладких глыб. Когда-то их притащил сюда лед, разбросав по плоскогорью почти до самого Города, и они стояли, обрастая лишайником и возвышаясь над негустым кустарником.

Похоже, я слишком крепко задумался, а Абернети не посмел меня остановить. Я принюхался, глубоко вдыхая непривычно свежий воздух почти безлюдного места. От дороги все еще веяло знакомым — пряностями, потом, запахом человеческих тел, муки, вина. От вырастающих впереди горных пиков веяло чем-то холодным, разбавляющим душноватый аромат распустившихся равнинных цветов, которые росли в маленьких озерцах позади.

Плоскогорье, ничье место, где смешивается все и все сохраняет свои узнаваемые черты. Я погладил светло-зеленый лишайник на глыбе, и он осыпался под ладонью серебристой пылью, открывая пятнистую поверхность камня.

— Привал. Потом будем идти напрямую к поселению. Ты не разбил ноги?

— Нет. — Абернети пожал плечами с таким видом, будто я ему предложил станцевать на копьях и, более того, предположил, что он не умеет.

Сейчас он выглядел уставшим, таким же ничего не понимающим, но уже не озлобленным, только в глазах и позе проявилась решимость человека, который уже знает, что и зачем он будет делать.

— Значит, к закату успеем. Здесь лучше не оставаться на ночь — волки.

Я сел на нагретую солнцем вершину глыбы и вытянул ноющие со вчерашнего дня ноги. Абернети на них покосился, как будто они были не обычными человеческими ногами, а чем-то запредельно странным и непонятным, но вызывающим желание рассмотреть поближе, и сел неподалеку, но так, чтобы не коснуться меня даже случайно. Совместная ночь в одной постели — еще не повод для доверия и прикосновений вне ее, я понимаю.

— У вас они тоже водятся? — спросил Абернети, глядя мимо меня на темнеющую гряду впереди.

— Да. Они везде есть. Высматриваешь дом?

— Отсюда не видно. И я не поведу тебя туда. Кстати, ты не сказал, куда именно мы идем. Ты же не собираешься бегать по скалам и громко взывать к совести жены?

Он осекся, поняв, что почти перешел черту. Я повернулся к нему и оглядел сверху вниз, от слегка взъерошенной макушки до упирающихся в камень чуть побледневших пальцев.

— Нет. Я знаю, к кому они пошли, и догадываюсь почему. Мне нужен Отшельник, он живет где-то в горах. Ты знаешь где?

— Нет, — ответил Абернети слишком быстро, чтобы я ему поверил.

В Городе все обо всех знают, в Горах, наверное, тоже. Я сам бывал там два раза, и оба раза стоял в охране посольства, мне было не до выяснения местных легенд. Но на людей хоть и краем глаза, но взглянуть успел. Любопытные, безумные в своей смелости и шарахающиеся от слишком резкого движения в их сторону. Для небольших и ловких людей это отличная тактика: сперва разорвать дистанцию, а потом стремительно сойтись, обнаружив прореху в обороне. Рано или поздно атака будет успешной, но нужно иметь недюжинную смелость, чтобы раз за разом сближаться с тем, кто может проломить тебе череп одним ударом. С ними сложно.

— Значит, спросим в поселениях или у кого-то еще, — не стал спорить я, доставая сухари и отсыпая Абернети его долю. Тот помялся, но взял. Все это было похоже на ритуал разделения пищи, так что его заминку я понял, а решение взять еду из моих рук оценил.

Он захрустел сухарем, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Я тоже был не настолько голоден, чтобы торопиться. Солнце лило свое тепло нескончаемой волной, обжигающей плечи и вызывающей томную лень. Хотелось лечь прямо на камне и вытянуться, как ящерица, и дремать, не думая о делах и проблемах. Тишина вместо привычной суеты и груза обязательств была плотной и странной. Я выходил за пределы Города, но всегда это были временные вылазки до места Апеллы. Когда я последний раз бывал если не один, то хотя бы не среди толпы?

— Ты объяснишь мне, что произошло? — негромко спросил Абернети, вынуждая меня отвлечься от созерцания перескакивающих с ветки на ветку птиц. Где-то неподалеку было их гнездо, и длиннохвостый яркий самец тщательно обрывал с веток ягоды, а его короткохвостая пестрая подруга склевывала их с земли, чтобы отнести птенцам. В стороне от них сидела серая ворона, ревниво косящаяся то на ягоды, то на сухари в наших руках.

— Они сбежали. Но я думаю, что не для того, чтобы тайком от меня предаться утехам или жениться, как сейчас думают с подачи Доротеи.

Я заговорил с облегчением. Абернети не тот человек, который сможет использовать эти сведения мне во вред. Допустим, расскажет он о моей семье у себя в Горах, ну и что? Они все не имеют никакого влияния на меня.

Или мне просто очень хотелось выговориться и перестать врать всем вокруг хотя бы в чем-то.

— Об этом я догадался. Они не похожи на любовников. — Абернети кинул кусочек сухаря вороне, и та быстро его склевала, тут же отлетев на соседний куст. Зря прикармливает, это сейчас ворона одна, а потом она может привести стаю.

— Да. Они не любовники, они друзья, как и я для Литы. Она… она дочь одного из племенных вождей Юга и воспитывалась в строгости. Я женился на ней, чтобы забрать в Город, где над ней не будет власти отца. Теперь она может путешествовать и дарит мне знания о мире, которые я не вижу, переводит рукописи… И мой брат тоже, но он больше любит травы и духов, чем сидеть в библиотеках.

— Хм…

Абернети посмотрел на меня с удивлением, и я мог его понять. На кого я сейчас похож? На любителя причинять боль самому себе и жениться на нелюбимой женщине ради ее свободы?

А как я ему объясню, что я люблю ее и люблю своего брата. Что когда я увидел Литу в первый раз, я долго не мог поверить, что такие женщины существуют. И Ньютон смотрел так же, я видел его глаза тогда. Мы придумали этот план, чтобы она больше не получала плетей за непокорство самодуру-отцу, и если бы мне не удалось ее выкупить, то мы бы ее похитили.

Потом все стало сложнее. Она жрица Искры, ящерицы-богини мудрости и вдохновения, для нее дети — это часть жизни, но не главная. А я не мог себе позволить тронуть свою жену. Я волк и зачал бы в ней волчонка, который выпил бы из нее всю жизнь. Такое нередко бывает, если женщина маленькая и хрупкая, а волк крупный.

А она не изменяла мне, я знаю. Мы договорились подождать, а потом она сможет выйти замуж снова. Или я построю ей дом там, где она захочет. И все же это было больно. Лучше бы она уже изменила мне с Ньютоном, и тогда все бы решилось раз и навсегда!

— Когда мы их найдем, мы все решим. Время пришло. Вставай, пошли.

Я соскочил с валуна и, почти не глядя под ноги, пошел напрямую через кусты.


	9. Волк

Что я в людях не люблю, так это жертвенность. Во-первых, это обычно бессмысленно. Во-вторых, тот (или та), ради которого такие жертвы, не оценит и скорее всего будет против. Потому что иначе ради него (или нее) и жертвовать ничем не стоит. Но не спорить же с Тесеем, которому, похоже, чем-то нравилось страдать по несостоявшейся семье? Он мое мнение понял, о чем тут говорить.

Мы шли напрямую через кустарники по узким звериным тропкам, и к закату я уже не знал, где мы находимся. Тесей иногда останавливался, оглядываясь и, кажется, принюхиваясь, а потом уверенно сворачивал, обходя очередной валун. Разговаривать не хотелось ни мне, ни ему.

Солнце уже коснулось края горизонта покрасневшим боком, а мы шли и шли. Кусты и валуны сменялись точно такими же, и я не понимал, не ходим ли мы по кругу. У меня начала кружиться голова и слипались глаза, а ноги отяжелели от усталости. Надо сказать, чтобы Тесей остановился, мы все равно явно не успеем добраться до поселения, каким бы оно ни было, а отбиваться от волков лучше, когда ты еще можешь твердо стоять на ногах.

И вдруг я осознал, что со мной происходит. Именно так ощущалась местность, над которой поколдовали шаманы, скрывая людей от врага. На самом деле поселение было где-то недалеко, но нам обоим туда вход был запрещен, и мы просто не могли осознать, что ходим и ходим кругами.

— Тесей. Мы ничего не найдем. — Я догнал его и тронул за плечо. — Я тоже не вижу домов.

— Уверен? — Тесей остановился и навис надо мной. — Почему не вижу я, я знаю. А ты?

— Я… а ты как думаешь? Кто-то позволит мне навести Город на нас? Все, теперь я тоже Отверженный.

Я сказал это без горечи. Мне закрыли глаза не навсегда, так что о чем печалиться? Думаю, Кэрроу специально следила за нами и подслушивала. Она птица, она многое знает и умеет, и как бы не она же наложила проклятие Отчуждения. Если бы я еще понимал, зачем она это сделала…

Тесей покачался с пятки на носок и сощурился, глядя на горизонт поверх моей головы.

— Ну что ж… значит, я найду его иначе. Видишь тропу? Иди по ней, там должен быть родник. Сделай себе шалаш и жди меня там.

Развернувшись, он размашистым шагом пошел обратно, распугивая птиц и начавших выходить из своих укрытий жаб. Я посмотрел ему вслед с недоверием. Либо он не понимает, что я так или иначе, но пойду смотреть, чем он занят, либо ему все равно и он сказал это, потому что должен был сказать. Может, он считает, что я испугаюсь волков?

Волков я любил и понимал. Вставать на пути у стаи не стал бы, но их вой, их слаженность, их умные глаза меня восхищали. Они редко нападали на людей, а воровство пары овец им прощали. Над всеми волками царила Хоул, богиня чести, людей и семьи. По легенде, она родила первых волка и волчицу без мужа. Волки были ей детьми вместо ушедших из родительского дома вслед за Щайду Мужчины и Женщины. Щайду, многоликий бог, покровитель человеческой хитрости, упрямства и гордости, был не против, но сказал, что люди и волки будут в противостоянии.

Я посмотрел себе под ноги. На тропе не было ничьих следов. Надо бы проверить возле родника, есть ли волчьи. Если есть, то действительно стоит хотя бы найти укрытие и развести костер. Огонь — это сигнал, что перед волком его единоутробный брат.

Возле родника было много следов, но это были следы копыт. Вот козы, а это, наверное, корова. Вон там проходило семейство ослов и почесалось о чахлое деревце, сломав пару веток. Но собаки или волка здесь не было. Наверное, все-таки слишком близко к человеческому поселению. Или Тесей мне солгал, чтобы заставить сидеть на месте.

Я разочарованно вздохнул и пошел за ветками. Устроить шалаш, развести огонь… Ночью здесь будет холодно, с закатом поднимаются ветра. Я глянул в небо. Там были негустые белесые облака, сейчас подсвеченные розовым и рыжим. Дождя не будет.

Разведя огонь и запася дрова, я наконец-то напился и умылся. Как же это было хорошо: окунуть лицо в набранную ледяную воду и пить, пить… На свете есть много благ, и утолить жажду — одно из величайших.

Невдалеке раздался яростный вой, сменившийся рычанием. Я встрепенулся, отнимая ладони от лица, и несколько капель упало на землю, застывая темнеющими пятнами. И — ничего. Тишина. Ни криков людей, ни звуков грызни. Снова поют ночные насекомые и томно поквакивают жабы.

Я попытался определить, откуда донесся вой. Сзади и немного левее, оттуда мы как раз пришли… Тесей?

Вздрогнув от этой мысли, я энергично потер лицо. Что, если это Тесея там грызут? Это… это плохо. Я все еще не хотел ему смерти, да и сейчас она была бы крайне не вовремя! Но он сказал мне оставаться здесь…

…и я не собирался его слушаться. Ничего, вернусь, объясню, зачем уходил. А если это его грызут, то он еще и благодарен будет! Не сразу, но будет.

Я поспешил по тропе обратно, преодолевая нарастающее головокружение. Подайте же голос хоть кто-нибудь! Где вы там?

Тропа петляла, как пытающаяся вырваться из рук змея, но я смог зацепиться взглядом за следы ног Тесея. А вот и мои следы, поменьше. И вдруг следы переменились, стали глубже и приобрели странные очертания, как будто Тесей встал на носки и отрастил когти. И шаг стал шире, а когти оставляли борозды в земле там, где он отталкивался.

Я ускорил шаг, ощущая, как в животе сжимается холодный комок. Заходящее солнце подсвечивало тропу багрянцем, а кусты стали похожи на черные росчерки. Только от старых валунов все еще веяло накопленным теплом.

Следы вели на круглую поляну, усеянную мелким гравием, но от которой неестественным образом знакомо пахло пряностями, цветами и слегка подгнивающим мясом. Наверное, здесь была ярмарочная площадь, видимая обычным людям, но не нам. И посреди этой площади, рядом с темной лужей воды, лежало огромное тело.

Сперва я подумал, что это медведь. Потом — что человек, похожий на медведя. А потом существо подняло голову, и я увидел знакомо мерцающие глаза на огромной волчьей морде.

Существо медленно подобрало под себя лапы, похожие на руки, и взъерошило загривок. Я сглотнул. На лапе у него был знакомый широкий браслет с затейливым узором. Либо оно успело сожрать Тесея и отобрать его украшения, либо…

Дети Хоул и Щайду все же не были в вечном противостоянии. Щайду обманул сам себя, и сейчас я видел потомка единоутробных братьев и сестер.

А существо все силилось подняться, огромные лапы загребали гравий, проскальзывая по нему, а злой взгляд не отрывался от моего лица.

— Тебе помочь? — задал я самый глупый и самый естественный вопрос. — Тесей?

Он насторожил окаймленные пушистым мехом уши и медленно кивнул. Я поспешил к нему и, только встав вплотную, понял, насколько он велик. Такими не бывают люди, он был выше меня почти вдвое и гораздо шире в плечах, а весил, наверное, как лошадь! Но я подставил плечо под лапу, украшенную огромными острейшими даже на вид когтями.

Не помню, как я его дотащил до костра и родника. Чудовище оказалось не только огромным, но и тяжелым. Оно с трудом переставляло лапы, пышный хвост прочерчивал в пыли широкую полосу, с клыков нет-нет да и капала пена. На пару мгновений я даже испугался, что он впал в бешенство, такое бывает с дикими тварями.

Когда Тесей вытянулся возле огня, я смог получше его разглядеть. Огромная волчья голова с внушительными клыками и пушистыми бакенбардами венчала толстую мохнатую шею, переходящую в человеческие, пусть и покрытые шерстью, плечи. Торс и ноги тоже были похожи скорее на человеческие, просто очень мускулистые. На передних лапах виднелись некрупные, но острые когти, которые он старательно подгибал, чтобы не оцарапать меня. Его пальцы были достаточно длинными и гибкими, чтобы что-то обхватить, так что я сунул в них кружку, даже не подумав, как волк сможет пить. Может, он станет обратно человеком?

Не стал, но очень умело вылакал воду длинным светло-розовым языком, а потом отдал мне кружку и вяло помахал лапой. Я расценил этот жест как знак, что все более-менее в порядке.

— Тесей, — кашлянул я, разглядывая его пасть. — А ты… можешь говорить?

Да, это был не самый вежливый вопрос, но любопытно же. И важно — знать, как мы можем общаться. Он вообще сумеет рассказать, что случилось?

— Могу, — хрипло ответил он, и я заметил, как странно двигаются волчьи губы, произнося человеческие слова. Голос был не похож на человеческий, слишком рокочущий и одновременно шипящий. — Трудно.

Тесей лег на бок и пару раз шевельнул хвостом, вздымая пыль. Хвост у него был роскошный, пушистый, с темной полосой сверху и почти белым подпухом. Такой же подпух виднелся и на груди и внутренней стороне бедер. А вот уши, морда и лапы были темными, но не черными, скорее темно-серыми.

— Ты станешь человеком? — Я не сдержался и осторожно погладил его по плечу. Серый остевой волос был жестким, а подпух — нежным.

— Наверное. Потом. Там что-то. Ударило. Колдовство.

Он посмотрел на меня и очень по-человечески вздохнул. Я кивнул. Все понятно. Его заманили на уже заколдованное место и заперли в той форме, в которой он уже находился. Кэрроу рассказывала, что это случается, и поэтому она сама никогда не ходила в виде женщины-птицы, только женщиной или птицей.

Я сел рядом и привалился к теплому меху, укрываясь за ним от ветра. Тесей не возражал.

— У вас все такие… волки?

— Нет.

— А твоя семья?

— Нет.

Тесей вытянулся, отвернув от меня морду и открыв белеющий в темноте участок под подбородком. И не стал отталкивать меня, когда я запустил пальцы в этот белесый мех, нащупывая гортань. Мне было уже не страшно — чего бояться, если ты не успеешь даже охнуть перед тем, как тебе оторвут голову?

Чудовищный зверь-человек был красив… и беззащитен, несмотря на все свои когти и клыки. Сейчас, когда я не видел отмеченного Равниной лица, мне было проще понимать Тесея. Это там, в Городе, он был военачальником и уважаемым человеком, а здесь это был волк, догоняющий стаю — одинокий, немного растерянный и обиженный.

А я… я не был его пленником, не был рабом. Я был человеком, который точно так же не хочет оставаться один на один с холодной ночью. Мы были равны сейчас.

Как это оказалось просто, когда не видишь лиц и лежишь не в постели своего «хозяина», а на жесткой земле, и рядом мерцает не жаровня, а постепенно угасающий костер. Я зарылся лицом в шерсть на широкой груди, вдыхая смесь звериного и человеческого запахов. Рядом с волком было спокойно. Он — самое страшное чудовище в окрестностях, даже если сейчас едва может встать.


	10. Оковы

Я давно не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Когда я дошел до места, которое должно было быть колодцем и почему-то выглядело как лужа, меня скрутило. Я знал, какой бывает боль, я бывал ранен, но сейчас смог только взвыть и рухнуть. Впервые в жизни тело не подчинялось мне, я чувствовал себя новорожденным, который даже не может закричать, чтобы позвать мать.

Да какую мать?! Я взрослый человек. Давно уже взрослый. Так что надо брать себя в руки и вставать, прежде чем меня заметят!

Появление Абернети меня даже не удивило. На что я надеялся, приказывая этому гордецу оставаться на месте? Теперь он убежит, радуясь свободе или испугавшись меня, и я снова останусь один. Так должно быть.

А он не убежал. Помог дойти до костра, лег рядом, как будто я был просто большой собакой и мы грелись у камина. И спал сейчас, зарывшись в мою шерсть, а я не знал, что делать. Людям положено бояться волков, особенно тех, которые ходят на двух ногах и умеют притворяться людьми. Поэтому мы стараемся не показываться никому, и даже Лита не знала, кто ее муж. Ньютон знал, он мой брат, он видел, как я превращаюсь первый раз… и не убежал. Точно так же, как Абернети.

Может быть, мне не стоило скрываться? Двое знают, и эти двое не боятся меня.

Я медленно и осторожно погладил Абернети по спине, стараясь держать когти подальше от кожи. Этими когтями я могу разорвать горло пардусу, а ударом лапы — переломить хребет лошади. Абернети поерзал и зарылся поглубже в шерсть. От него исходил запах спокойного сна, и это было странно. Кажется, меня-человека он боялся больше, чем меня-зверя.

Горцы вообще странный народ. Они вертятся вокруг и не боятся стремительного сближения. Они жестоки к себе и к врагам. Они искренни, особенно когда пытаются обмануть. Немногие из них действительно умеют лгать, даже послы и вожди.

Абернети снова зашевелился под лапой, пригревшись и протяжно выдохнув. Я шевельнул ушами, прислушиваясь. Что-то не так?

Судя по запаху, все было… так. Различить запах возбуждения, особенно мужского возбуждения, несложно. Стало даже интересно, кто ему может сниться. Может быть, у него тоже осталась в горах семья? Любимая женщина? Раньше я не интересовался этим…

Мне стало неловко, и я убрал лапу, размышляя, стоит ли будить Абернети. Тогда неловко станет нам обоим! Может, он слегка остынет и успокоится сам? Запах щекотал мне ноздри, вызывая желание проверить, точно ли он спит. Точно ли я не могу присоединиться к его сну? Точно ли я не могу придавить его лапой и рассмотреть поближе?

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Я не могу так. Я не могу изменять Лите. Я не могу насиловать беспомощного человека!

Я осторожно отпихнул Абернети, стараясь не разбудить. Его дыхание сбилось, стало чаще, он нахмурился и медленно открыл глаза. Мы посмотрели друг на друга, как той ночью, когда он решил не убивать меня.

— Тебе снилась жена? — спросил я, чтобы спросить хоть что-то. Сейчас он огрызнется, я его отпихну, он уйдет освежиться, а потом мы все забудем!

— Нет. Ты, — ответил он, и я скорее почуял, чем увидел, что он покраснел и прикусил язык.

— Я женат, — заметил я, как будто мы просто встретились в кабаке, он просто немного перебрал, а так все в порядке.

— Ты ей друг. — Абернети раздраженно встряхнулся. — Ты что думаешь, я к тебе приставать буду? Помню я, что ты женат. Ты спросил, что мне снилось, я ответил!

— А снился человек?

Зачем я это спрашиваю… Мне остро захотелось встать и уйти в дозор. Или на охоту. Куда-нибудь!

— Нет. — Он отстранился и уставился на меня с возмущением. — Вот что! Ты определись, тебе интересно или ты женат! Твоя жена, может, давно хочет свободы. Вы же с ней не супруги, а друзья!

Я оскалился, рыкнув ему в лицо, и придавил лапой. Как он смеет? Почему он смеет?! Откуда ему знать?!

Браслет на моей лапе слегка сполз вниз. Этот браслет я носил с того самого момента, как осознал себя волком, но сейчас он выглядел как остатки кандалов. И кто из нас больше раб? И Лита… и Ньютон… Брат был свободнее всех нас, и Лита тоже могла бы быть свободной, если бы я не привязывал ее к себе. А себя — к службе, Городу, Торкилу.

Абернети тихо заскулил, и я приподнял лапу, давая ему сделать вдох. Он все еще был возбужден и все еще не боялся. Я опустил морду и ткнулся носом ему в шею, наверняка защекотав усами.

— Я сейчас тебе скажу, а потом ты меня будешь есть! — с отчаянной торопливостью заговорил он, раскидывая руки и раскрываясь. — Я ничего такого не предполагал! Я не скотоложец, но ты же не скот! В общем, давай определимся, ты меня ешь, трахаешь или выпускаешь?!

Горцы. Все им надо сразу, на все им нужен быстрый и точный ответ! Я оскалился и лизнул его в шею, как будто примериваясь, но на самом деле пытаясь выиграть время. Надо было что-то решать, и маленький горец сейчас был куда смелее меня. Он-то для себя уже все решил, хотя наверняка у него за спиной были свои трудности.

Чего я вообще хотел от этого похода? Я же собирался вернуть Литу домой и… и что? Запереть, не выпускать, оберегать, но при этом не считать женой? И гордо не изменять ей — такой красивый и благородный, что самого затошнило. Я же сам решил, что наш брак — фикция, прикрытие, не ограничивающее её свободу.

Или я просто сам хочу свободы, которая есть у моего раба, но которой нет у меня. Все, хватит. Я запрещаю себе страдать. Лита свободна, и если захочет, то выйдет замуж и родит от Ньютона. Или от того, от кого пожелает. Ньютон свободен и живет там и так, как считает нужным. Я свободен и потакаю своим капризам и низменным желаниям, потому что хватит уже играть в спасителя, насилуя души спасенных!

Я убрал лапу и осторожно лег на Абернети, придавливая и накрывая собой. Он охнул и потянулся к моим ушам и загривку, мгновенно запутавшись пальцами в густой шерсти.

— Трахать. Потом подумаю, — вынес я вердикт, хотя, наверное, Абернети и так уже все понял и выразительно потерся пахом о мое бедро.

Конечно, ни о чем привычном речь не шла. Мы не в постели, я не человек, а он не волчица, я просто искалечу его, если попробую овладеть грубо, как положено волку.

Пошевелив усами, я принюхался к чуть кисловатому запаху кожи за ушами Абернети. Будь я человеком, ухо я бы прикусил, но сейчас только лизнул по краю самым кончиком языка. Теплое тело подо мной было хрупким, я слышал, как сильно и быстро стучит чужое сердце. Все-таки ему немного страшно.

А мне неудобно. Я перекатился на спину, утаскивая Абернети за собой и укладывая сверху. Он ойкнул и выпрямился на мне, как на лошади, нетерпеливо заерзав, но я удержал его за бедро. Сначала пусть разденется. Я подцепил когтем край туники, выразительно приподнимая его. Потом, когда он послушно снял ее, размотал набедренную повязку. Вот так лучше. На бедре Абернети осталась небольшая царапина от моего когтя, понемногу набухающая кровью. Я качнул головой и ослабил хватку. Лучше не рисковать.

Подвернув пальцы так, чтобы когти были направлены внутрь, я погладил вздымающиеся ребра и живот, едва не задев напряженный член. Абернети вздрогнул и нахмурился, и я убрал руку. Хорошо, пусть продолжает сам.

Он кивнул и сполз ниже, ладонью отпихивая мою ногу в сторону, и потерся щекой о мохнатое основание члена. Я удивленно приподнялся, наблюдая за ним. Он задумчиво погладил мошонку и с силой провел рукой по основанию до места, где после «чехла» из короткой мягкой шерсти начинался почти привычный человеческий член. Я не мешал, чувствуя нарастающее предвкушение и возбуждение. Мой член был плотно прижат к животу, и чтобы его отогнуть, Абернети пришлось постараться. Я почувствовал горячее дыхание, а потом и губы, плавно скользящие по головке и вниз. Абернети терся щекой о мой живот и старательно заглатывал член, не обращая внимание на мою лапу, осторожно поглаживающую его по спине.

Негромко зарычав, я расставил ноги шире, чтобы ему было удобнее. Похоже, ему нравилось, он оторвался от члена и взъерошил светлый подшерсток у меня на бедрах, а потом уперся ладонями в мои колени и быстрым плавным движением подался вперед, устраиваясь у меня на животе и груди. Я протестующе рыкнул, но тут он двинул бедрами, и его чуть скользкий от пота живот заскользил по моему члену.

Это было хорошо. Это было даже лучше, чем губы. Нет, я желал бы больше, я хотел бы сейчас перевернуться, перегнуть его через бревно и «трахнуть». Да, это было хорошее слово, выразительное. Но — он все еще человек. Его так нельзя!

Или можно?

— Встань туда. — Я кивнул на искореженное ветром дерево, согнувшееся почти пополам. Оно выглядело прочным. — И раздвинь ноги. Не бойся.

Он и не боялся. Он, кажется, вообще ничего не боялся, упираясь грудью в бревно и медленно расставляя ноги, а потом оглянувшись через плечо — с вызовом и ощутимым желанием.

Я навис над ним и медленно облизал его спину, начиная с ложбинки между ягодиц и заканчивая шеей. Он выдохнул в ответ, поудобнее цепляясь за дерево. Если бы не когти, я бы просто обхватил его под животом, а так ему придется держаться самому. Пусть держится.

Вонзив когти в древесину, я навалился на Абернети, и мой член сперва уперся ему в мошонку, а потом заскользил по его члену. Вот так было хорошо. Теперь — просто пусть стоит и вот так же стонет, старательно вскидывая бедра мне навстречу.

Я двигался быстро и мелко, чтобы не потерять найденный контакт. Абернети метался подо мной, мотая головой и вскрикивая. Кажется, он кончил, но запах возбуждения не спадал, и я тоже не собирался останавливаться. Сейчас, в холодной ночи, запертый в теле волкочеловека, прислушиваясь к скулению горца, я чувствовал себя свободным. В этой ночи не было Гор и Равнины, были двое, решившие забыть обо всем.

Я коротко и зло взвыл, когда семя покинуло меня, забрызгивая живот Абернети и смешиваясь с его собственным. Мне было хорошо. Хорошо и пусто.

Завтра я решу все, что нужно. Завтра мы найдем поселение. Завтра я скажу обо всем Лите и выпущу ее из клетки, в которой сам же запер. Завтра. Все будет завтра.

Обязательно будет.


End file.
